world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021514katenullar
02:49 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling abyssalArrow AA at 02:49 -- 02:49 AG: human kate 02:49 AA: Nullar. 02:50 AG: hello, yes 02:50 AA: How is everything going on your end. 02:50 AG: uh how is your plan-- 02:50 AG: ... 02:50 AG: uhm, fine 02:50 AG: actually, shitty. shitty all around, everything's terrible 02:50 AA: I'm sorry to hear that. 02:50 AG: this planet sucks, the imps are overpowering us, and my personal life is in shambles 02:50 AG: none of that is what I was here to discuss though 02:50 AA: Alright. 02:50 AG: what are your uh 02:51 AG: impressions of the black queen 02:51 AA: She is powerful and dangerous, and only to be cooperated with until time deems otherwise. 02:51 AG: oh cool 02:51 AG: yeah, I was thinking we should stop that immediately 02:52 AG: the cooperating bit 02:52 AA: Why do you say that? 02:52 AG: I'm kind of relieved you agree, I was thinking about leaving you behind to be her new pet if you didn't 02:52 AA: Don't worry. 02:53 AA: I keep my enemies close. 02:53 AG: but yeah uhm. I'm in a 02:53 AA: Or at least, the ones I can stand. 02:53 AG: an awkward situation, socially speaking 02:53 AA: Oh? 02:53 AG: where I can't entertain the queen's dalliances any longer 02:53 AG: and I'm afraid if I leave by myself she'll lash out at the other derse dreamers 02:53 AA: I see. 02:54 AA: That is quite the issue. 02:54 AG: I've.... found out that there are hidden tunnels under the castle that lead to scarlet's lair 02:54 AG: and, since she's not there anymore that would presumably be a safe place. hopefully. until we can find a way off that moon at least. 02:55 AA: That might work. 02:55 AA: Do you have a map or something? 02:56 AG: no, not as of yet. I'm going to be talking to scarlet in person to see how... accomodating she'll be with regard to this venture, but 02:56 AA: She has seemed to be rather accomodating in the past and recently. 02:56 AG: me contacting her may be the first step toward getting us all killed so I'm worried. she has, uh, let's say, blackmail material that would, uh, upset the queen 02:57 AA: Perhaps someone else should contact her then? 02:57 AG: she got me into trouble with her once in a similar fashion, actually. she's never been accomodating, she's always been a pitiful, crazy, meddling bitch 02:58 AG: uhm. I don't know if that will help. she likely knows I'm going to speak to her soon. I appreciate the offer if that was one, though 02:58 AG: I wouldn't mind having the three of us discuss tactics, though, before we actually do this jail break 02:58 AA: Maybe rilset could help? 02:58 AG: the power of Void would be beneficial cloaking us, yes 02:59 AA: I mean in talking to scarlet. 02:59 AG: the rest of the dreamers will be dead weight, though, if they don't actively make it more difficult for us 02:59 AG: oh uhm 02:59 AG: he 02:59 AG: did kind of 02:59 AG: talk to her 02:59 AA: Oh. 02:59 AG: for me 02:59 AG: just like uh laying the ground work at least 03:00 AG: just uh, looking out for a friend or something 03:00 AA: I see. 03:00 AA: Well, this looks to be our only option. 03:00 AG: ((Null feels SO judged by all of her I sees. xD)) 03:00 AA: Is rilset a derse dreamer? 03:01 AA: ((Kate is so nonjudgemental she's just concise)) 03:01 AG: yes, he is. sami is no longer there, glissa is missing, vejant will be a royal pain; he has no sense of self preservation 03:01 AA: I noticed. 03:01 AG: I'm not going to lie, I'm considering only bringing him with us if he's sleeping when we make our move. 03:02 AG: the only other derse dreamers are jossik and doir I think and they're both on their last life so they're no longer on derse 03:02 AA: Doir is already off the moon, Vejant is baggage, Glissa... 03:03 AG: this... actually may be a lot easier than I thought 03:03 AA: So, do we leave without vejant? 03:03 AG: I haven't heard anything about glissa, not even gloating from Jack. It's very disconcerting. 03:03 AA: Indeed. 03:03 AA: Strange for someone to disappear like that. 03:04 AG: If he's awake on derse at the time we may want to leave him, yes. I don't want to deal with him screeching at me to stop bossing him around while I'm trying to save his life again. 03:04 AA: We will have to take him asleep then, or at least in stasis. 03:05 AG: that's an idea, we could always knock him the fuck out 03:05 AG: ehehehe 03:05 AA: Hmm. 03:06 AA: We simply need to make sure he doesn't make too much of a ruckus. 03:06 AG: maybe we can have rilset cast void on his voice box 03:07 AA: Haha. That might do it. 03:07 AG: [03:07 AA: I was thinking of locking him in time, but I think that is more dangerous than anything else. 03:08 AG: hmm yeah. last thing we need to do is escape the black queen only for you and he to be hunted by jack 03:09 AA: Precisely. 03:10 AA: What is this I hear about you being power leveled? 03:10 AA: What is to become of that? 03:12 AG: oh 03:12 AG: uhm 03:13 AG: jack gave me some skill blocks and we burned through human dean's planet 03:13 AG: I was the knight, it was me. he killed a bunch of dudes. 03:13 AG: I got like five milestones, which was enough to get hope to +5 and boost another couple of skills 03:14 AG: I still have to get to my quest bed before I can ascend, though. 03:14 AA: To god tier? 03:14 AG: yes 03:14 AA: IF you're so strong how is the new world difficult? 03:14 AA: If* 03:15 AG: the imps appear to be at least quadruple prototyped 03:15 AG: and I know of no ways to weaponize hope as of yet 03:15 AG: it appears to boost my and my teammates and act as a defense only so far 03:16 AA: I suppose there are no natural causes of death you could hope for in an imp? 03:16 AA: Or perhaps a rockslide? 03:16 AG: there are trees around, but no mountains. honestly I think our best hope is to all boost nate's attacks 03:17 AG: but first we have to seperate one from the herd of thousands 03:17 AG: so that the rest can't just immediately ressurect anything we kill 03:18 AA: You're all capable of completing it. If I had a Space player handy I'd come and assist where possible. 03:18 AA: But then, Jack wouldn't let me do too many useful things. 03:19 AG: well, thank you for the vote of confidence, and the offer. I think we'll be fine, honestly, we just can't charge in head first like a bunch of morons 03:19 AG: this world requires a bit more thought than the last, that's all. 03:19 AG: the prototypes seem to carry from planet to planet, so it's likely we'll have to employ tactics even more wisely on our next planets 03:20 AA: That's troubling news. 03:20 AG: oh speaking of 03:20 AG: you don't know how to unprototype something other than 'use some shit I found' right 03:20 AG: I'd ask libby but funnily enough we don't actually speak 03:20 AA: That's the only way I know how. 03:21 AA: I'm not sure why or how I came upon it, the circumstances themselves are hard to recollect. 03:21 AG: we think we may need to unprototype the almight computer command center god thing from dean's sprite because it's fucking us in the waste chutes now 03:22 AA: That's why Beau asked me about that... 03:22 AG: yeah apparently it's something jack threw in 03:22 AG: which is also a hive mind supercomputer that used to run the entire twink civilization 03:22 AG: we're a little outclassed. 03:23 AA: I would say so. 03:23 AA: We'll need to work hard to find some more, or we may have too great a trouble later. 03:24 AG: yes. 03:24 AG: well uhm I suppose I've run out of things to talk about 03:24 AG: so uh 03:25 AG: how is your planet going 03:25 AG: like, specifically, each of the individuals, how are they 03:25 AA: Well. 03:25 AA: Balish is difficult as usual to deal with, but he is directing us well enough. 03:26 AA: Though, today, largely because of a hoarding of information. 03:26 AG: whaaaaaat,! Balish HOARDS INFORMATION,! 03:26 AG: noooooo perish the thought 03:26 AA: I shouldn't be surprised. 03:27 AG: he at least got doir and ryspor killed because he doesn't pass on shit he knows 03:27 AA: Especially considering his partner. 03:27 AA: ... 03:27 AA: He was the reason they died? 03:27 AG: well he knew no one was supposed to poke around for the herald's crypt supposedly 03:27 AG: and didn't bother telling anyone so doir went and did it 03:28 AA: That is infuriating. 03:28 AG: that's just one of the many awful things those two have done 03:29 AG: he also refused to make a simple decision that would have allowed me to keep one eye 03:32 AA: It seems he is as much an enemy as any of the others. 03:32 AG: and then! AND THEN! his fucking bitch of a matesprit has been forbidding him from black dating me or anyone for ages 03:32 AG: one day she invites me to her place, heals some wounds I had, and says 03:33 AG: hey, balish kissed his sprite! that sucks and is a dangerous situation! why don't you black date him! 03:33 AG: so I told him, and we kissed once for like half a fucking second-- TURNS OUT 03:33 AG: it was a fucking TRAP so she could fucking KILL me, I guess to get out some fucking pent up frustration. He managed to portal me away and then I got stuck on libby's ship in the middle of horrorterror murder land 03:34 AG: I'll say one thing, at least Jack doesn't pretend to be your fucking friend before he tries to kill you 03:34 AG: that underhanded fucking bitch 03:34 AG: ((sorry null is mad if you can't tell P: )) 03:34 AA: ((Oh I can)) 03:34 AA: ((don't worry)) 03:34 AG: ((hah)) 03:35 AA: Why are you with Jack, anyway? 03:35 AG: I like him and he's at least pretending to like me. Does it have to be more complicated than that, 03:36 AA: I think the threat he poses to the session as a whole is something to consider. 03:38 AA: It's also that considering that you can't trust Libby, Scarlet, or presumably Herald, why can you trust Jack? 03:38 AG: I've done more than consider it. Fortunately enough, he intends to allow the game to run to its completion now. 03:38 AG: He's a powerful ally, to say the least. 03:39 AG: And to say the most, to be frank, he's sweet to me. 03:40 AA: I don't know anymore. 03:40 AG: I can trust jack to behave in predictable ways. once you know his rules, at least. he doesn't often participate in misdirection or dishonesty 03:40 AG: they are most times awful murderous ways, but he seems to be punishing stupidity most of all 03:40 AG: the stuff with time seems to be petty jealousy, though, but it's not my place to say, really 03:40 AG: and besides, who better to tone him down than... someone close to him, you know 03:41 AA: You're probably right. 03:41 AA: I have become better at dealing with him recently. 03:41 AA: Still, I never like to risk it. 03:42 AG: I won't deny I walk on egg shells when I speak to him, but... supposedly he finds that endearing. 03:43 AA: Would Jack let you "Black-date" someone? 03:44 AG: er 03:44 AG: he's very lax in that regard, yes 03:44 AG: he's asked me to keep balish and doir out of my quadrants, but that's the only stipulation 03:45 AA: So it seems exclusivity is not universal amongst twinks. 03:45 AG: I doubt he'd care if I took another red, honestly, but I'm not that type 03:45 AG: well, scarlet is trying quadrants out too 03:45 AA: That's a bit disappointing. 03:45 AG: at least, uh, at least that's what I hear, I mean 03:45 AG: what's disappointing 03:45 AA: Your lack of a desire to take another "Red". 03:46 AG: wh.... why is that disappointing 03:46 AA: For one thing, I'm curious how he would react. 03:46 AG: and for another 03:46 AA: Can twinks and trolls procreate? 03:47 AG: he doesn't seem the jealous type, far from it. if anything, it's actually making me uh, kind of upset. 03:47 AA: Why is that? 03:47 AG: I'm sure libby's working on something to allow her precious balish to have kids 03:47 AG: but jack doesn't want to ah, dilute the twink line or some shit 03:47 AG: and.... and, well, every troll wants someone to be possessive in their quadrant and to fight for them 03:48 AG: well maybe not every troll, there's always rilset sigh 03:48 AG: I'm surrounded by polyquadrential fucks 03:48 AA: Rilset? 03:48 AG: er.... yeah, he, ah. supposedly, from what I've, uh, heard..... in the past,,,,, 03:48 AG: he doesn't care if his partners sleep around, in any quadrant 03:49 AA: You're becoming nervous. 03:49 AG: uhm, I'm pretty sure you're mistaken 03:50 AA: Perhaps. 03:50 AG: why would I be nervous 03:50 AG: actually keep your speculation to yourself, that question was a bad idea 03:50 AA: Alright. 03:50 AA: It's just that I was confused when Kikate broke off with Seriad to be with me. 03:51 AA: It seemed reasonable to keep both of us around. 03:51 AG: oh. well, yeah. he should have done it first, to be honest 03:51 AG: it would have been reasonable to have her black and you red but obviously he's not that smart 03:51 AG: getting broken up with for another person is prime black material 03:51 AG: now she's with tlaloc, bluh. worst spades ever 03:51 AA: Seriad doesn't seem one to hate. 03:52 AA: Especially considering her disposition towards me. 03:52 AG: yeah, a lot of the trolls that got into this session are mentally deficient unbalanced quadrant perverts 03:52 AG: including myself, really 03:52 AG: a healthy troll has equal amounts of pity and hate in them, I think 03:53 AA: And what about a healthy human, do you think? 03:53 AG: I don't know very much about humans, I'm sorry. Why you guys aren't doing quadrants blows my mind though. 03:53 AG: It's a far superior system. 03:53 AA: I was actually thinking of giving it a shot. 03:53 AG: But apparently you need to bathe each other in pale and swallow your black. It seems sick to me. 03:54 AG: Well if you have any questions I could probably--- 03:54 AA: Doir apparently has a "pail mate?" 03:54 AG: point you in the direction of someone whose quadrants aren't a total fucking mess 03:54 AG: a PAIL mate or PALE mate because uh he's really young 03:54 AA: I don't remember. 03:54 AG: eeuughhh. maybe you're talking about ryspor but that's old news, they already broke up actually 03:55 AA: Unfortunate. 03:55 AG: I uh. wanted something pale with sami, too, but she just wants to be friends. 03:55 AG: doesn't think she could stay faithful or something. 03:55 AA: Maybe I could help? 03:56 AG: with what 03:56 AA: Your pale-ing. Even if your quadrants are as messed up as you say, I learned the most about physiology by looking at the most broken specimens. 03:57 AA: I would wager this is similar. 03:57 AG: if you wanna study the most broken specimen of the black quadrant, come to me 03:57 AG: if you're trying to study pale, go to ryspor, tbh 03:57 AA: Alright. 03:57 AA: I'd say I understand black the least. 03:58 AG: it's my favourite quadrant, but I have uhm. strange tastes. 03:58 AA: Such as? 03:58 AG: well I'm not going to get into my sexual palette with you right now, but we'll leave it at, uh, that I like power imbalances 03:59 AG: black relationships are particularly prone to those, in a see sawing effect, generally speaking 03:59 AA: Hmm. 03:59 AA: And there is pity involved? 03:59 AG: no pity's for the red and pale quadrants. and maybe a little of the grey 04:00 AG: black is about hate, in its simplest form, or rivalry. a good black partner is someone ambitious and evenly matched for you, so you constantly have to struggle to try to gain the upper hand 04:00 AA: So black is all hatred, then. Not sure if I can manage that. 04:01 AG: It's not ALL hate, I wouldn't say that. 04:01 AA: Does this count as a solicitation, then? 04:01 AG: like, if you have a good black partner and they're going through a slump, you'll do anything to get them out of it- whether it's shudder being nice to them shudder or wiping the floor with their ass until they snap out of it 04:02 AG: I 04:02 AG: what 04:02 AG: on, on whose part. what kind of solicitation, I don't 04:03 AA: I'd like to learn more about this. What better way than through experience? 04:03 AG: oh! OH. 04:03 AA: I harbor feelings like these against you, after all. 04:04 AG: oh, uhm. I'm..... I'm flattered, really, but, uhm, I'm kind of... already.... dating someone black @.@ and, well, if I'm being honest I pretty much respect you a lot so 04:04 AA: I see. 04:04 AA: That's alright then. 04:04 AG: like you really haven't done anything awful to me, you're pretty fucking reasonable 04:05 AG: I'd suggest going black for seriad but she must be a total wimp in that quadrant 04:05 AA: I think you're respectable too, just... misguided. 04:05 AA: And that's where those feelings come from. 04:06 AG: well, ah, th... thank you, I think. honestly, I'm flattered, I really am. If I wasn't taken I'd consider it heavily, I assure you 04:06 AG: Not to imply that you can just invent feelings like this but... have you considered ryspor actually 04:06 AA: I don't know him well. 04:07 AA: But I don't really feel a deep rivalry or hatred for anyone, really. 04:07 AA: "Red" and pity feel like they're on opposite ends of the spectrum. 04:07 AG: well he has this propensity for short lived unrequited black emotions that quickly turn into pale solicitations. he's emotional and wishy washy where you're logical 04:07 AG: there's a lot in him to hate, honestly, and I think you two could be good as rivals from what admittedly little I know of you 04:08 AG: red and pity are practically the same thing! wanting to coddle and nurture and protect 04:08 AG: unless that's not what you meant. 04:08 AA: A different kind of pity, I think. 04:08 AA: But, for that matter... Ryspor is a space player. 04:09 AG: I suppose there is a difference between pity as a tool for empathy and pity as a way to look down on someone 04:09 AA: I think it is the latter. 04:09 AG: I'm sorry, I don't follow. of what relevance is his title 04:10 AA: Well, I'm a time player. 04:10 AG: pity in the red and pale quadrants is certainly of the former. or, it should be. I could argue that pity of the second type can be present in some black relationships 04:10 AA: Reason says we should be very powerful together. 04:10 AG: hmm, if you say so. quadrantmates should be your closest allies. 04:11 AA: Or perhaps, in this case, your closest enemies. 04:11 AG: there's no reason why a black partner can't work with you on occasion in between trying to prove that their or your way is better 04:11 AA: I see. 04:12 AG: and yes, your closest enemy :3 you're only supposed to have one, really. 04:12 AA: I will never understand why that is. 04:12 AA: I should get some rest, however. 04:12 AG: with full quadrants you shouldn't really have time for anyone else, but even cultivating a rivalry with someone else could be construed as cheating 04:12 AG: even if you're not pailing 04:13 AA: Fascinating. 04:13 AG: and er, yeah. I guess the TIME got away from me P: P: P: 04:13 AA: Haha. 04:13 AA: I enjoyed this discussion. 04:13 AG: (:> me, uh, yeah, me too. let's try to catch up more often! 04:14 AG: apparently some of the teams are doing super secret catch up meetings that I can't be involved in 04:14 AG: fucking sami 04:14 AG: no reason everyone else can't do their own 04:14 AA: Certainly. I will also talk to Ryspor about this. 04:14 AG: alright 04:14 AA: I may ask you for advice on how to solicit in such a manner properly. 04:15 AG: ehehehehe okay. you should probably have a couple of, uhm, conversations first where you put out feelers to see if his behavior is detestful in the slightest before I coach you on courting though 04:15 AA: That seems reasonable. 04:15 AA: I'll let you know what comes up. 04:15 AG: alright (:> talk soon, kate 04:15 AG: I mean, human kate 04:16 AA: Until then, Troll Nullar. 04:16 AG: ehehehehe 04:16 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling abyssalArrow AA at 04:16 --